


Candy

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray





	

"Gilbert, do you want a piece of candy?"  
Break shoved a piece of candy in Gilbert's face.  
"No."  
"Are you sure? It's delicious."  
"I'm sure."  
"Just one lick."  
"No."  
"I won't leave you alone until you lick it."  
"Fine."  
Break waves it back and forth.  
"It better not kill me." Gilbert licks it. "Will you leave me alone now?"  
"Don't you want to lick it again?"  
"Fine."  
He licks it again.  
"Does it taste good?"  
"It's okay."  
"Do you want to eat it?"  
"No."  
"But you licked it twice."  
"To get you away from me."  
Break pulls out another piece of candy.  
"Would you like this piece?"  
"No."  
"Lick it."  
Gilbert reluctantly licks it.  
"The first one was better."  
"Are you sure you don't want it?"  
"I'm sure."  
Break puts the candy on Gilbert's lips.  
"I'm giving you one more chance."  
Gilbert was wrapping his tongue around the candy when Break took it.  
"You took too long."  
Break puts the candy in his mouth and puts the other in Gilbert's mouth.  
"Have that."  
"I'd rather have the other."  
"You'll have to win it from me."  
"Really?"  
"Y- mmph."  
Gilbert slammed his mouth on Break's open one. He pushes his candy in Break's mouth and tries to grab the other piece of candy. Break pushes Gilbert's tongue back away. Gilbert and Break have a long tongue war until Gilbert gets Break's piece of candy.  
"I bet the candy's smaller than you wanted it to be. I'll give you another piece."  
Break pulls out another piece of the same candy.  
"But you'll have to win it from me."  
Break puts the candy in his mouth and runs away while Gilbert chases after him.


End file.
